Cardfight Vanguard: Vanguard Master
by lastnamikazekazerou
Summary: Tatsunagi Takuto disappeard all of a sudden from the face of the world. However he still left his legacy to protect Cray in his stead. Follow the story of his protege along with Try3 to discover the darkness behind Association of Vanguard. A fighter that has mastered more than 1 clan? Many called him Vanguard Master but his real is...
1. Tatsunagi Naruto

**A/N: Watching how exciting Cardfight Vanguard G GIRS crisis is, I can't help but write this X-over. Just so you know, Naruto will play for at least 4 clans. Our blond is the successor of Takuto, but he no longer is the main figure of Vanguard due to Association.**

Ok, let's give this a try

Cardfight Vanguard was the most popular card game in the whole world. The game, nowadays, become not only the part of life, but the life style as well. The game has evolved so much that, you couldn't help but being smitten by how exciting it is.

Stride. That's the new power of Vanguard, which allow the user to summon a creature from the far future. G Units are the creatures the user summons through Stride. They represent one more self, the possibly of the user in far future.

Team Try3 has gloriously defeated the chief branch of United Sanctuary, Yuichiro Kanzaki. They didn't agree with Kanzaki philosophy and challenged him to a fight. At first they lose horribly, however the feeling of not give up and the desire to return the United Sanctuary to a place where everyone could play Vanguard with a smile gave them strength to stand up once again and defeat Kanzaki.

When Association appeared, Tatsunagi Takuto, the sponsor to all Vanguard Tournament suddenly disappeared without leaving any traces left. However a few knows that he had left a legacy. That's right, Takuto suspect that something may happened to him with the appearance of Association. His legacy is successor that except AL4 and Q4 no one knows. His name is Tatsunagi Naruto, the top class fighter that no one knows about. His luck, you could consider it like a devil's luck. The rate of him drawing trigger on the first attack is 70%.

Naruto has left Tokyo to investigate some matter about the person with Shindo family name. But now he has returned in order to find out the truth behind his predecessor disappearance.

 **Near Card Capital 2**

Naruto knew where Kamui's part-time job is and decided to visit. The spiky blond sweat dropped recalling a moment when he accidentally are a sandwich that Emi made for Kamui. If by glaring you could kill a person, Naruto was sure that he has died hundred time back then. One more time when Kamui nearly chock him to death was when Emi stumbled on the door frame and nearly fell. He had caught her in time and ask if she was ok. Behind him was a super jealous Kamui with tears pouring down like rivers while he glared daggers at him. And that was the reason why Kamui couldn't stand him, even though he tried to befriend him.

The blond noticed a red head with a pink swirl on top of his head entered the shop, then some minutes passed, and a pink haired girl also came in. Feeling curious, he decided to enter as well.

 **Card Capital 2  
Chrono POV**

Today, like usual, Shindo Chrono came to Card Capital 2 to find some kind of quest to do. In school, they discussed about what are his plans for the future. His interest is only Vanguard so he hopes to find something to do with Vanguard.

As usual Tsuneto and his idiotic friends is making fun of him. This time they are laughing at his Chrono Dran card. He is not at fault that both Chrono Jet and Chrono Dran have 'Chrono' in their name!

Suddenly a girl with pink hair in magenta blouse and light pink dress came in. She turned to Shin-san and asked him to teach her how to play Vanguard. Tsuneto and his friends decided to leave for their quest and that leave only him. Of course, Shin-san asked him to teach her how to play. However that's not all, out of nowhere the spiky blond, look the same age as Kamui-san came in and approached him and the girl

By the way the girl named Yumizuki Luna and is playing for Pale Moon.

"You two are about to fight in a teaching fight? Can I watch" asked the older blond looking at both of them.

Luna looked at him a bit nervous and stated. "Umm, it's ok I don't mind"

"Then let's start" proposed Chrono.

(Skipping the teaching process and how Chrono literally crush poor Luna with Nextage).

"Ohh~ I lose?" whined Luna looking at her damage zone which has six cards there.

"What the heck, Chrono! Why did you fire up against a novice?" Tokoha berated the sweating red head.

Shion pinched the bridge of his nose and added. "And you even draw triggers like no tomorrow"

"Well, it's not actually my intention! It's just happened! It's the first time that I was being scold for drawing triggers" muttered Chrono while shaking his head

Naruto is giggling at how Chrono is being berate by his friends, however he suddenly felt a dark aura behind him. His eyes were widened in alarm and he carefully glanced back to see a very pissed of Katsuragi Kamui. So troublesome. Suddenly an idea came to him. Kamui won't do him any harm if he is in the fight.

"How about a fight with me, boy? I am Naruto, by the way!" Naruto turned to turn to red head and propose a fight.

All Try3 members were a bit taken back by the blond proposition. That moment Kamui decided to approach.

"That's not a bad idea. That bastard is a pretty decent fighter" Kamui still glared slightly at the poor blond, but then shrugged. "You could gain some experience by fighting this guy"

Shion turned back to Naruto and thought for himself. 'Does this guy thay strong to make Kamui-san give him so much credit?'

Chrono smiled widely, hearing that there is a strong fighter standing right in front of him.

"I accept your challenge, Naruto-san!"

"Good!" The blond nodded and took out his deck. He approach Luma and smiled charmingly at her. "Observe this fight carefully and you may learn something interesting. Also don't worry I will avenge you lose!" Naruto winked at her in the end caused the pinkette to blush slightly and step aside.

"Make sure to kick that Goddess stealer, Chrono!" Kamui cheered and put his hand on Chrono's shoulder.

Chrono looked questionably at Kamui and muttered. "Goddess stealer? Why did you call him so?"

Kamui looked back at Naruto and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "That bastard stole my Goddess right in front of my eyes!"

Tokoha and Shion sweat dropped at his reply.

"Ok, let's start" said Naruto and pressed his FICA to located place.

"Stand up! Vanguard!" The system announced.

"Where would you like to fight Chrono?" Naruto asked the younger boy.

After observing through all field, Chrono decided to choose his first field when he started Vanguard, in Dark Zone.

Chrono was curious to see what clan Naruto is using. He saw that Naruto choose a card from his deck and put it face-down. He did the same.

"Stand up! Vanguard!" exclaimed both of them.

" **Chrono Dran** ". A younger version of Chrono Jet Dragon appeared on the field.

" **Crimson Lion Cub, Kryph** ". A small boy wearing crimson armor with a lion head-like helmet and holding a sword like they were two but glued into one.

"Golden Paladin?" exclaimed Shion in surprise.

"Furthermore, it's Ezel deck" added Tokoha in awe.

Chrono looked at the Kryph card in awe. 'This guy played for the same clan as Taiyo! Let's see how good he is'

"I will start" stated Naruto and drew a card, then he took one from hand and rode it. "Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth, ride!"

 **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth** **  
Grade: 1  
Power: 8000**

An older knight with red and yellow armor appeared on VC. Kryph was moved back behind him

"Turn end"

 **Naruto's field  
Empty - Gareth - Empty  
Empty - Kryph - Empty  
**  
 **End of turn 1  
Naruto - Chrono  
5 - Hand - 5  
0 - Soul - 0  
0 - Dmg - 0  
0 - CB - 0  
0 - G zone - 0  
**  
"My turn! Draw" Chrono drew a card and choose a card from his hand and ride. "I ride Timebreak Dragon!"

 **Timebreak Dragon  
Grade: 1** **  
Power: 7000**

A yellow mechanical dragon that held two staff with big rings on top of them appeared on Chrono's field with glowing red eyes. Chrono Dran was moved behind him.

"I call one more to RC" added Chrono and call 1 more Timebreak.

 **Chrono's field**

Timebreak - Timebreak - Empty  
Empty - Chrono Dran - Empty

"Chrono Dran boost, Time break attack VG"

 **Total Power 12000**

"No guard" declared Naruto.

"Drive check!" Chrono revealed the top card of his deck **. [Heart Thump Worker - critical trigger]**

"Critical trigger! Power to RG and critical to VG"

Timebreak hits Gareth with his staff and jumped back to his place.

"Damage check" stated Naruto and revealed two top cards of his deck. **[Lop Ear Shooter]** **[Holy Mage, Bryderi]**

"Timebreak attack VG once again" ordered Chrono.

 **Total Power 12000**

"No guard" stated Naruto calmly. "Damage check". **[Falcon Knight of Azure - draw trigger]**. "I draw 1 card". The blond drew a card from his deck and looked at his hand.

"Turn end" stated Chrono with a grin.

 **End of turn 2** **  
Naruto - Chrono  
6 - Hand - 5  
0 - Soul - 0  
3 - Dmg - 0  
0 - CB - 0  
0 - G zone - 0  
**  
"Wow! He has already dealt Naruto-san 3 damages!" exclaimed Luna in shock.

Shion though looked at Naruto's calm face and thought. 'But why is he so calm when he is seriously in disadvantage here?'

Kamui looked at Naruto, having some thought of his own. 'Tch, that bastard is planning something. That was the only reason for him to take 3 damages from the beginning'

"Stand and draw" Naruto stood all his units and then took a card from his hand to ride. "Ride! Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains!"

 **Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains  
Grade: 2  
Power: 10000  
**  
Another knight with an armor with the the head of a lion appeared on VC replacing Gareth. He also is holding a golden sword and a round shield.

"Call! Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth. Burning Scale Knight, Eliwood"

Gareth appeared on the field once again and together with him, a knight in crimson lion armor that holds a huge blade and a shield.

 **Burning Scale Knight, Eliwood  
Grade: 2  
Power: 9000**

Naruto grinned widely and stated. "Here is when things turn an interesting turn!"

Chrono narrowed his eyes at his words

"I activate Kryph's skill. If I have Beaumains in VG, I can put Kryph and Gareth to superior ride Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel!" explained Naruto with a huge grin on his face. He search for Blond Ezel and began to chant before the ride. "O warrior clad in burning armor, give hope to the people in despair with your explosive flames.  
Heat up the field with your flaming heart of justice! Superior ride! Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel!"

With a huge explosion, a warrior clad in outburn armor with waving blond hair holding twin swords appeared on Naruto's field

 **Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel  
Grade: 3  
Power: 10000**

To say that Try3 was shocked was understanding. Naruto is now at grade 3 while Chrono is still at grade 1.

"He rode grade 3 at this time?" muttered Shion in shock.

Chrono but his lip and started to sweat.

"There is more than that!" Naruto butt in. "Now I activate Eliwood's skill. When grade 3 with Ezel in the name appear on VG, I can pick up the top card and if that was Gold Paladin, I can superior call that unit!". Naruto counter blast as a cost and then picked up and revealed the top card. It was Liberator, Bright Bicorn.

"Liberator, Bright Bicorn, superior call!"

 **Liberator, Bright Bicorn** **  
Grade: 1  
Power: 7000**

A white Bicorn with blue horns and golden wings appear behind Eliwood.

"Here comes Bicorn's skill. This unit will allow me to used Limit Break with damage 3 or less" explained Naruto with a smug face. "That means I can activate Ezel's Limit Break now!"

"Ezel, break you limits! Limit Break!" exclaimed Naruto and then counter blast 2. "This skill will allow me to pick up a top card from the deck. And if that is Golden Paladin, I can superior call it also Ezel's power will be raised by the power of the called unit". The blond revealed the top of his deck once again.

"Lop Ear Shooter, superior call!"

 **Lop Ear Shooter  
Grade: 2  
Power: 9000**

A boy with strange white armor the helmet remind of a hare ears appeared next to Ezel. When Lop Ear appeared on RC, he began to glow blue and transfer his power to Ezel.

 **Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel  
Total Power: 19000**

"Lop Ear Skill! When this unit was called from deck, by discarding 1 card, I can look up at the top 3 cards from my deck, choose 1 and superior call it. The rest will be sent to bottom deck"

Naruto discard Beaumains from hand and picked up 3 cards from the top of his deck the choose 1 from them. Then he put the rest to bottom deck. "Listener of Truth, Dindrane, super call!"

 **Listener of Truth, Dindrane  
Grade: 1  
Power: 6000**

A girl with hare-like armor appeared behind Lop Ear.

"Skill, activate! Soul blast! Then draw 1 card" Naruto took out Kryph from soul and put him in drop zone.

"Incredible! He used skills to superior call 3 units and even increased his hand" exclaimed Shion in awe and turn to look at the spiky hair blond.

 **Naruto's field  
Eliwood - Ezel - Lop Ear  
Bicorn - Empty - Dindraine  
**  
"Ezel, for each Golden Paladin gain Power +1000!"

All Naruto's RGs lit up and gave power to Ezel.

 **Incandescent Lion, Ezel  
Total Power 23000  
**  
"Without boost his power is already at 23000!" Tokoha shouted out with wide eyes.

"Incredible..." muttered Luna in awe looking at the older blond.

"Ezel, attack Vanguard!" ordered Naruto.

Ezel's power was too great, Chrono could only do one thing. "No guard!"

"Twin Drive. First **[Elixir Sommelier - heal trigger]**. Power to Eliwood and I heal 1 damage..." Naruto gave power to Eliwood and took Bryderi from damage zone and put it in drop zone

 **Burning Scale Knight, Eliwood  
Power 14000  
**  
"Second check **[Flame of Victory - critical trigger]**. Critical to Ezel and power to Lop Ear!"

Ezel jumped high up in mid air and then dive down with a burning aura at Timebreak.

 **Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel  
Power 23000  
Cr: 2**

Lop Ear Shooter  
Power: 14000

Chrono could only widen in horror at double trigger. "Damage check. First **[Steam Maiden, Arlim]**. Second **[History-maker Dragon].**

"Bicorn boost, Eliwood attack Vanguard!"

 **Burning Scale Knight, Eliwood  
Total Power 21000  
**  
"No guard" Chrono gritted his teeth and took the attack. "Damage check **[Upstream Dragon].**

"Dindrane boost, Lop Ear attack Vanguard"

 **Lop Ear Shooter  
Total Power 20000  
**  
"No guard". Chrono was already sweating at Naruto's ferocious attacks. "Damage check. **[Luckypot Dracokid - draw trigger]**. Power to Vanguard and I draw 1"

"Turn end" stated Naruto

 **End of turn 3** **  
Naruto - Chrono  
7 - Hand - 6  
2 - Soul - 0  
2 - Dmg - 4  
2 - CB - 0  
0 - G zone - 0  
**  
Chrono looked at the older blond with one open eye. "Incredible! Naruto-san managed to turn the table in one turn! I see now why Kamui-san thought so highly of his abilities"

Chrono stood his force and drew a card. "However that doesn't mean that I am planning to lose! Ride! History-maker Dragon. Call, Upstream Dragon"

 **History-maker Dragon  
Grade: 2  
Power: 9000**

Upstream Dragon  
Grade: 2  
Power: 9000

Two dragons appeared on Chrono's field. A mecha dragon with a sword appeared on VG, while the one with two huge cogwheels appear next to the earlier. Timebreak was moved behind Upstream.

 **Chrono's field  
Upstream - History-maker - Empty  
Timebreak - Chrono Dran - Empty**

"Chrono Dran boost, History-maker attack Ezel!"

 **History-maker Dragon  
Total Power 14000  
**  
"Guard!" countered Naruto and put Elixir Sommelier to GC.

"Drive check. **[Steam Scara Ka-lanma- critical trigger].** All effect applies to Upstream"

 **Upstream Dragon  
Power: 14000  
Cr: 2  
**  
History-maker's attack failed, as Elixir appear and protected Ezel

"Timebreak boost, go Upstream. Attack Ezel!"

 **Upstream Dragon** **  
Total Power 21000**

However Naruto countered him once again. "Guard and also intercept!". He put Silent Punisher and intercept with Lop Ear Shooter.

"Turn end. Kuso, this turn I can't inflict him any damage. And I even got trigger" Chrono bit his lower lip nervously.

 **End of turn 4  
Naruto - Chrono  
5 - Hand - 6  
2 - Soul - 1  
2 - Dmg - 4  
2 - CB - 0  
0 - G zone - 0  
**  
"The situation is really bad for Chrono. As Naruto-san is already at Grade 3, he could use Twin Drive. However Chrno from must guard from most of his attacks" analyzed Shion then turned to the older blond. "Just who is he? His strength is overwhelming"

"I told you so. Don't take this bastard lightly" joined Kamui then turned to glance at Naruto with deadpan gaze. "When it comes to Vanguard that guy doesn't know the meaning of the word hold back and crush everyone in his way. Even if that person is girl". Kamui glanced to Tokoha, implying what he said. The poor girl gulp nervously and looked back at the fight.

"I am stand and draw" Naruto add a card to his hand and said. "Sorry, if that was to much for you, Chrono. However I think if if you want the true victory, then you should give the best. So here I come again. Call, Knife Throwing Knight, Maleagant"

 **Knife Throwing Knight, Maleagant  
Grade: 1  
Power: 5000**

A knight in green with throwing knife on his hips appeared behind Ezel.

"Skill activates. Counter charge!" said Naruto and soul blast 2 then flip 2 cards from his damage zone face up. That caused Chrono and Try3 to widen their eyes in horror. Kamui just observing the fight intently and silently fold his hands.

"Here goes Ezel's Limit Break again" announced Naruto and then counter blast 2 and reveal the top card of his deck. "Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains superior call! Ezel will receive his power!"

Beaumains appeared on RC next to Ezel replacing Lop Ear.

 **Naruto's field  
Eliwood - Ezel - Beaumains** **  
Bicorn - Maleagant - Dindrane**

"Maleagant boost, Ezel attack Vanguard "

 **Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel  
Total Power 30000**

"Power 30000!" exclaimed Shion in utter shock.

"Chrono!" Tokoha shouted out in concern.

"Perfect Guard!" Chrono put Arlim to GC and discard Luckypot Dracokid as a cost.

"Twin Drive. First **[Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel]**. Second **[Silent Punisher - critical trigger].** All effect I give to Eliwood!

Ezel was about to slash at History- Maker, but Arlim appeared and deflect his attack.

"Boost by Bicorn, Eliwood attack Vanguard!"

 **Burning Scale Knight, Eliwood  
Total Power 21000**

"Guard, intercept!" Chrono was panting already, but put Ka-laman and Upstream to GC.

"Dindrane boost, Beaumains attack Vanguard!"

 **Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains  
Total Power 16000**

"Guard!" Chrono guard with Heart Thump Worker.

"Turn end. Not bad, you managed to receive no damage this turn"

 **End of turn 5  
Naruto - Chrono  
7 - Hand - 2  
0 - Soul - 1  
2 - Dmg - 4  
0 - CB - 0  
0 - G zone - 0  
**  
"Here is where you can Stride! Hang in there, Chrono!" cheered Tokoha.

"I am stand and draw!" Chrono drew a card then took 1 of them and began to chant before the ride. "Lead me to the future! Open up a new world! Ride! Chronojet Dragon!"

 **Chronojet Dragon  
Grade: 3  
Power: 11000**

A blue mechanical dragon wearing a red scarf replaced History-maker.

Chrono then discard Steam Breath to pay for Stride cost. "Generation zone, release! Now, show me the world that I truly desire! Stride Generation! Interdimensional Beast, Metallica Phoenix"

 **Interdimensional Beast, Metallica Phoenix  
Grade: 4  
Power: 26000**

A huge mechanical Phoenix replace Chronojet.

"Stride skill. I send Bright Bicorn to the bottom of your deck!"

Bicorn was sucked into dimensional hole and disappeared.

"I see so this Gear Chronicle specialty to manipulate time and space. Very interesting, I should say very interesting" comment Naruto with a grin.

"Call, Steam Fighter, Balih"

A soldier in golden steaming armor appeared next to Metallica.

"Metallica Phoenix, attack Vanguard! Skill activate! Chrono Dran time leap!" Chrono flip a copy of Metallica and bind Chrono Dran. "Steam Scara, Gigi superior call. Skill, draw 1"

 **Steam Scara, Gigi  
Grade: 1  
Power: 5000  
**  
A mainden with white long hair wearing a cylinder hat appeared on RC.

"Chrono Dran skill! Chronojet superior call" Chrono moved from bind zone to soul and Chronojet was called from the deck.

 **Chrono's current field  
Balih- Metallica - Chronojet  
Timebreak - Empty - Gigi**

"No guard!"

"Triple drive. **[Luckypot Drocokid- draw trigger].** Power to Balih and I draw 1. **[Steam Maiden, Arlim]**. **[Steam Maiden, Uluru- heal trigger]**. Heal trigger! Power to Chronojet and I recover 1 damage"

"Immortal power! Light that shines on my fate! Tear apart the darkness! Fierce Wings of Light!" Metalica blaze up and rushed at Ezel with high speed.

"Damage check. **[Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors]** " Naruto looked at the card for a bit before put it in damage zone.

"Timebreak boost, Balih attack Vanguard!"

 **Steam Fighter, Balih  
Total Power 21000  
**  
"No guard". Balih used his twin pistols and shot at Ezel. "Damage check. **[Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth]**.

"Skill activate. I send Eliwood to the bottom of your deck" Eliwood was sucked into T&S hole.

"Boost by Gigi. Go! Chronojet!"

 **Chronojet Dragon  
Total Power 21000  
**  
"Guard!" Naruto put Flame of Victory and Lop Ear Shooter to GC. Chronojet punched Ezel but was stopped by Victory and Lop Ear.

"Turn end" Due to skill Gigi was return to the bottom deck, while Chrojet return to Chrono's hand. Also he put Metallica to G zone face-up.

 **End of turn 6  
Naruto - Chrono  
5 - Hand - 6  
0 - Soul - 1  
4 - Dmg - 3  
0 - CB - 2  
0 - G zone - 2  
**  
"Awesome! He manages to lead again!" exclaimed Shion with a grin.

"Yeah and he also manage to heal 1 damage" added Tokoha with a smile.

Luna looked at both Chrono and Naruto then muttered. "Both of them are amazing!"

However Kamui was the only one that still held a serious expression. He already knew that right now Chrono won't be able to win against that 'Goddess stealer'.

"Stand and draw" Naruto added a card then looked at the red head in front of him and stated. "You manage to show me your fight... However as you are now that is not enough to defeat me, Chrono. And I will prove to you that on this turn. "Generation zone, release!" Naruto discard Platina Ezel to stride.

"Open up the next page to my future! Illuminate this world with you radiance! Stride Generation! Absolution Lion King, Mithril Ezel!"

 **Absolution Lion King, Mithril Ezel  
Grade: 4  
Power: 25000  
**  
A huge pillar of light shot down from the sky and out of there a brand new Ezel appeared on the field. He was clad in golden shining armor of the king with lion heads on the shoulder. His appearance is so majestic that the spectators couldn't help but gasped in awe.

"Absolution Lion King, Mithril Ezel, you say?" Chrono whispered in both awe and shock.

"I've never seen or heard of this unit before!" Shion shook his head in disbelief with widen eyes.

"This...is Ezel G-unit?" Tokoha muttered in shock as much as the other two.

"Tch, that bastard just need to grow even more stronger than he is!" complained Kamui with twitching eye.

"Let's go, Chrono! I will show you everything I got. Mithril Ezel's skill. I look at the top 5 cards from my deck then choose 1 of them and superior call!"

Naruto counter blast as a cost, flip a copy of Mithril to G zone then pick up the top 5 cards of his deck and choose Grand Ezel Scissors, superior call him. "Grand Ezel Scissors, super call!"

 **Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors  
Grade: 3  
Power: 11000  
**  
One more Ezel clad in silver armor with a pair scissors-like gauntlets on his both of his hands. This Ezel also has silver hair, unlike Mithril and Blond.

"That's not all! Then both Mithril and Scissors will receive the power of Scissors!"

That caused everyone presence to widen their eyes in shock.

Scissors glowed blue and began to resonate his power with Mithril.

 **Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors  
Power: 22000**

 **Absolution Lion King, Mithril Ezel  
Power: 36000.**

"The name of this skill is called Regulus Bond!" Naruto told them the name of Mithril's super powerful skill.

"I call Gareth" stated Naruto and called Gareth behind Scissors

 **Naruto's current field  
Scissors - Mithril - Beaumains  
Gareth - Maleagant - Dindrane  
**  
"Boost by Dindraine, Beaumains attack!"

 **Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains  
Total Power: 16000**

"Guard!" Chrono put Uluru to GC.

"Maleagant boost, Mithril attack Vanguard!"

"Perfect Guard!" Chrono put Arlim to GC and discard Chronojet.

"Triple Drive! First **[Listener of Truth, Dindrane]**. Second [ **Silent Punisher - critical trigger].** All effect to Scissors. Third **[Flame of Victory - critical trigger]**. The same, all effect I give to scissors"

 **Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors  
Power: 32000  
Cr: 3  
**  
"Majestic Finisher!" Naruto called out the attack's name, however the attack was nullify due to Arlim.

However despite manage to protect his Vanguard from Naruto's vanguard, Chrono sweat nervously. That was because he doesn't have enough cards to guard against the next attack.

"So this is the end, huh?" Chrono muttered silently, but then looked up at Naruto with an excite grin. "Who would know that you such an awesome fighter, Naruto-san! I admit this time I lost, however I will have my revenge and win the next time!"

Naruto was surprised at the boy's statement and grinned back. "So you know when you are beat, huh? Ok, I don't mind! Become stronger and I will take you on anytime, Shindo Chrono!"

"Come!" Chrono shouted out and point his big thump to his chest.

"Boost by Gareth, Go! Ezel, give Chrono a worthy defeat!" ordered Naruto triumphantly.

 **Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors  
Total Power 40000  
Cr: 3**

"No guard!"

With a mighty roar Ezel jump up high in the air and dive down and using his scissors-like gauntlets strike Chronojet down.

"Damage check! First **[Chronojet Dragon]**. Second **[Heart Thump Worker - critical trigger].** Third **[Timebreak Dragon].**

 **End of the fight  
Naruto - Chrono  
7 - Hand - 3  
0 - Soul - 1  
4 - Dmg - 6  
1 - CB - 2  
2 - G zone - 2  
Winner- Naruto!**

 **Scene change  
Later that evening  
**  
After the fight with Chrono, Naruto immediately literally took off from Card Capital 2 as Kamui's hatred to him return once again. Try3 could only sweat dropped at the picture. But suddenly a music turn on the screen and they could see two figures on the screen. They immediately recognize one of them as Luna. They are the new idols called Rummy Labyrinth. They also announced about the starting of G-quest and whoever won the G-quest will become the first ever Generation Master. To do that you must visit all the territory and win the quest of each zone.

Chrono wonder if Naruto will join the quest so that he could take a rematch.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto is standing near the sea on the outskirts of Tokyo, waiting for someone to arrive. He also knew about G-quest through his FICA. While waiting in bore, suddenly he received a call. The blond looked at the name and his twitch.

"Hello, what did you call me for, Aichi-san?"

"..."

"I see you want for me to participate in Plan- G in your stead"

"..."

"Ok, no problem, Aichi-san! I am waiting for Leon-san to arrive. He was invite for G-quest"

Suddenly he heard to sound of the ship arrival. When it docked 3 people walked out. First was a young man with blond hair like him with thin bang and three ahoge on top his head. The other two were twins, both were females with long aqua hair, emerald eyes.

"It's been a while, Tatsunagi Naruto" the blond guy greeted the younger blond.

"Indeed it's been a while, Master Leon, Sharleene-san, Jilian-san" Naruto greeted them with a foxy grin.

The wave is splashing at making their reunion more dramatic.

 **A/N: Naruto will participate in G-quest in Magallanica, replacing Sharleene. About his opponent... it will be a secret until the next chapter. His deck? It will be also a secret. But I could at least tell you this. Naruto will use Aqua Force**

Ah! Nearly forget! Naruto's age is the same as Kamui. He was a wander, but a certain airhead will register him to Fukuhara.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See you all in next chapter.

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Shion vs Naruto Magallanica G-Quest

**A/N: Hi, guys! I think it's time to reveal what you guys want to know that will happen in this chapter.** ****

 **Naruto will participate in G-quest in Magallanica as a member of Special Aqua Force. Like in canon, Chrono's opponent is Leon, Tokoha's - Jaime, that means Shion will be fighting Naruto.** ****

 **His deck obviously will be Maelstrom deck and he can use it as skilled as Leon in his days or even more.** ****

 **Time to start** **  
**  
Chrono was wandering around street searching for Magallanica HQ. He is still a bit downtrodden after the fight with Naruto. But he swear to himself that he will win against the blond until the end of G-quest.

Suddenly he stopped when he saw a blond man with closed eyes standing still for a while now. Chrono decided to approach the man to ask direction of the HQ.

"Ano, can you help me to find Magallanica HQ?"

Leon opened his eyes then glanced at Chrono and said. "I feel a very special wind coming from you"

Chrono blinked the tilt his head in confusion. "Huh?"

Leon ignored his expression for now and walked away, but before he left he said. "The wind will guide you to me once again, boy". And so Leon left to find the spiky blond. Leon knows that Naruto has a bad habit to eat very much . He was sure that the blond is somewhere in any noddles shop.

And indeed Naruto was in one of the shop. When Leon entered he saw that blond is slurping his bowl.

"That bad habit of yours won't ever disappear, eh, Tatsunagi Naruto?"

Naruto turned back and saw that Leon was standing behind him.

"Leon-san! I am a wanderer! All those years ago, I was never in civilization, you know! I am compensating with all these food!"

However suddenly he was snatch to the ear by someone. Naruto widened his eyes when he noticed it was Jilian. She is glaring in displease at him.

"Stop wasting our time, boy! You should feel honored that Leon-sama choose you as teammate!"

"Itetete!" Naruto winced and plead. "Ok, ok let go of my ear please, Jilian-san!"

Leon turned away and walked off. "Let's go!"

Sharleene being a soft heart pitied the poor blond being torment by her twin. Though one thing all three of them know for sure is that Naruto's abilities is as great as any Soryu. That was the reason Leon entrust the blond Maelstrom after all.  
 **  
** **Magallanica HQ**

When Dreadnought and Naruto arrived at HQ, Jaime was already there to greet them together with branch chief.

"Welcome to Magallanica HQ, team Dreadnought!" The branch chief greet them. He was a fat man wearing glasses with a bowl cut hair. Also he wears a green costume. He turned to Naruto with curious eyes and asked. "And who might you be? I thought I only invite Dreadnought and Jaime Alcaraz"

Leon decided to answer the question instead. "He is Tatsunagi Naruto, a very capable fighter. He is our third teammate for this quest". Leon closed his eyes in amusement before added. "You all night know this boy by another name. Vanguard Master!"

His reply caused the eyes of everyone present except Dreadnought and Naruto himself.

"Really? Vanguard Master? The one the was rumored had mastered all clans? I never thought, that he is this young!" exclaimed branch chief looking at the spiky blond in awe. The blond felt embarrassed at the praise and scratch the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Woah! I didn't know that my other teammate will be this awesome! I am actually feeling that with my heart!" exclaimed Jaime with a big grin and embraced the blond like they were bodies.

The branch chief grinned wider and exclaimed. "Even better! With Vanguard Master participating, this quest will heat up even more!"

 **Start of G-quest**

All the participants to complete G-quest gathered near stage, awaiting for the start of the quest. Of course, Try3 was there together with Trinity Dragon.

Chrono himself was wandering whether the spiky blond will be in this quest or not. At first he searched for him in the circle of participants, but he wasn't there. His pride of a fighter couldn't help but desiring to have a rematch with the blond.

Suddenly the stage lit up, a smoke screen appeared on the stage and two figures were seen slowly being lift up from bellow. When the smoke cleared, the newly idols of G-quest, Rummy Labyrinth, were revealed. The crowd started to cheer loudly in greeting. There was also lots of the idols fans. You could noticed this, by looking at their appearance. The fans were blue or pink clothes with the image of them both.

"Good evening, guys! We are Rummy Labyrinth!" both of the girls greet the crowd together in their infamous pose. The crowd just cheering even louder in excitement.

"I am the evening butterfly! Chouno Amu!" introduced a blue haired girl with short hair cut in an elegant blue dress, with a knot in butterfly shape on top of her head and waving her hand to the crowd.

"And I am the night moonlight! Yumizuki Luna!" exclaimed a pink hair girl with yellow eyes. Her hair were curved at the end. She was wearing a bright pink dress and a moon hairpin on top of her head.

"We want to announce the start of the G-quest in Magallanica HQ!" said Amu with a big smile.

"Now I will introduce you all to the announcer for this quest!" Luna stated and then point her palm aside. The light lit up to reveal a muscular man wearing the Nightmist costume. "It is the leader of team Handsome, Daimonji Gouki!"

The crowd cheered for the famous fighter appearance.

"Thank you! To say the truth, I didn't have any intention to be an announcer for this G-quest, at first. However the branch chief just begging me to much, I can't help but accept his request" stated Gouki to the speaker.

"Now I will explain what is G-quest for" started Gouki and began to explain. "G-quest will be in all the HQ of the branch. All the fighters must reveal to all the branch to complete G-quest. If you manage to clear a G-quest, you will receive 10 points"

"So what will happen when clear all G-Quest?" Luna asked Gouki curiously.

"If a fighter manage to gain 50 points, he will be come Generation Master!" announce Gouki.

"When you become Generation Master, what happen after that?" asked Luna.

"You have an opportunity to become Clan Leader. Well, a test to become Clan Leader" explained Gouki proudly.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Luna in awe

"Now it's time to announce Magallanica branch Q-quest!" Gouki point his hand to the screen behind him, revealing the table tournament. "It's a team tournament! All the teams will fight each other until only 1 team left. Then they need to pass their last obstacle...". After the announcement, Gouki point his palm at the lighting up place behind him. " They are Special Aqua Force!"

"Special Aqua Force?" repeated Tokoha.

The light reveal three two man and one teenage boy standing behind them. "The Euro Champion of Euro League, Jaime Alcaraz!". Jaime waved at the crowd with a big smile.

"His name was known to all Aqua Force users. The legendary leader of team Dreadnought, Soryuu Leon! Leon comes from the legendary Soryuu family, which is the birthplace of Aqua Force. Also he is Aqua Force Clan Leader!" Leon stood there with closed eyes and a calm expression.

"This person was only a rumor that to this day many thought that he was a mere thought up character created by someone. However at this moment, I will gladly announce that the rumors were not just rumors, but is 100% the truth. I introduce you to the one that you knew as Vanguard Master, one who through the rumor has mastered all the clan! Meet! One and only Vanguard Master, Tatsunagi Naruto!" announced Gouki with sparkle in his eyes, because he himself couldn't believe that Vanguard Master is right there!

The crowd gasped in shock and the silenced lasted a bit too long. However the ones that shocked the most were Luna and Try3. The silence has now disappeared and was replace by the sea of claps and whistles from the crowd.

"Amazing! I never expect to see Vanguard Master here!"

"I thought he was only a rumor!"

"Kyaa~ he is so cute, but handsome at the same time!~"

"Naruto-sama!~" The scream of the females audiences clearly overwhelm the scream of make boy fans of Rummy Labyrinth.

"N-Naruto is Vanguard Master?" Tokoha still has not overcome the shock she feels.

"However that definitely explain his overwhelming strength we have seen" nodded Shion in understanding.

Chrono was silent for a while until his mouth to a full blow grin. "Interesting! How interesting! That just make me want to defeat him even more! And even Jaime is here! Not mention AF Clan Leader!"

Naruto felt uncomfortable and embarrassing at all the praise to him. However he keep his eyes on Try3 and they meet eyes with him. Chrono smirked at the older blond and thrust his fist forward, as if challenging him. Naruto closed his eyes with a light smirk like accepting the red head challenge.

"Your team don't need to win all the fight against SAF! You just have to win twice and that's enough to ensure the completion of this quest!" added Gouki.

"We will start the quest after a little break!" announced Luna.

 **Scene change** **  
** **At a nearby cafe**

"Yay, amigo! Well, are you shock? Are you surprise? " Jaime asked Chrono with his goofy grin.

"Of course!" replied Chrono looked at Jaime and the glanced at the gluttonous blond that basically devouring a pizza. By the way, that was his fifth pizza.

Tokoha could only looked at the sight in deadpan, while Shion laughed awkwardly.

Sharleene is holding her furious twin back to save the poor blond from her wrath. Jillian couldn't stand people that couldn't behave properly. And our blond have a veryyy bad habit to eat until his stomach is full.

"To think that this person is Vanguard Master..." muttered Chrono shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hahaha! Naruto has a very funny habit! However his fighting abilities are top notch! I am sure you all already know about that" laughed Jaime then looked keenly at Chrono.

Chrono recalled his defeat and sighed. "Yeah, that I can't deny. However this time will be different!".

"We meet again, boy!" Leon decided to make his presence known.

"Yeah" Chrono nodded.

"As you already know, Leon is from the legendary Soryuu family. When AF was one the verge of extinct, he was the one that resurrect it. So too all the AF users, Leon is like our God" explained Jaime looking at Clan Leader admiringly.

"Well, obviously all the AF users are grateful to master Leon. I personally glad that I could fight for that clan!" Naruto speak up for the first time with a foxy grin.

"I am also glad that there are do many AF users now. Before, me, Jillian and Sharleene were the only ones who fight for AF. I am grateful to both Jaime and Naruto for spreading AF to the world" stated Leon in a grateful tone.

Hearing that Naruto will be fighting for AF peeked Try3 interest greatly. He is really Vanguard Master, that could play for any clans.

Leon looked at Try3 with a serous gaze, specifically Chrono, and asked. "What is the end of your path? If you don't aim for the top then I won't even bother to fight you"

Chrono thought at his words and replied. "I don't know what is the end of my path just yet. However we aim to win all G-quests! Maybe after that I can see what is beneath it!"

Leon smirked in satisfaction and muttered. "There is no other way than the winning path, huh? Ok than if you can try to defeat us!". AF Clan Leader challenged Chrono stood up from his place and walked away. The twins followed him behind.

"Yeah! We will definitely defeat you!" exclaimed Chrono loudly.

Naruto also decided its time to go, but before that he turned to Try3 and said. "It doesn't matter who may end up fighting me. But I am looking forward to fighting one of you!"

"We will definitely win, Naruto-san!" declared Shion with resolve.

"I hope so. But you know I don't know the word hold back. So do your best!" With that blond ran away but not before winking at Tokoha, caused the girl to flush a bit at his charm.

 **Scene change** **  
** **Back to the stage.**

"Now I officially declare that start of G-quest!" announced Gouki. All participants cheers loudly and went to the fight table.

Rummy Labyrinth decided to perform their for now only song, Don't Look Back.

(Playing Don't Look Back from Rummy Labyrinth)

The tournament end fast with the strongest fighters remains. The finals were between Daimonji Nagisa and her team versus Try3. The conclusion match is between Chrono and Nagisa. Chrono won the match with Nextage, making Try3 the victors. And now it's time to face their last obstacle, Special Aqua Force.

"And finally Try3 must clash with their last obstacle, SAF! By drawing, it was decided that Anjou Tokoha will fight Jaime Alcaraz, Shindo Chrono against Soryuu Leon and Kiba Shion vs Tatsunagi Naruto!"

"Stand up! the/my Vanguard" exclaimed all fighters.

(Next I will only write about Shion vs Naruto. After all it's no point to copy the canon of Chrono and Tokoha's matches as the results are the same)

The fight between Naruto and Shion happened in depth of the ocean somewhere in Cray.

" **Blue Storm Cadet, Arios** " Naruto opened his first Vanguard to reveal a purple haired boy in cadet uniform. He have a vizor on his right eye and a gun behind his back.

" **Shining Knight, Milius** " Shion revealed his unit. It was a small boy wearing an armor in western style, revealing much of his body. He is holding a sword in his hand.

Shion looked at his opponent with an anticipating grin and stated. "I guess it's time for our battle to start, ne? But even if you are Vanguard Master. I will win!"

Naruto just smirked and replied. "Ok, come at me with everything you got. However... I will be higher than that! Show me your Vanguard, Kiba Shion!"

"Yeah! I will show you my sword that can penetrate everything!" exclaimed Shion than drew a card. He looked at it and rode it on VC. "Ride! **Lunar Crescent Knight, Felax** "

 **Lunar Crescent Knight, Felax** **  
** **Grade: 1** **  
** **Power: 8000** **  
**  
A knight looked like an older version of Milius appeared on VC. Milius was moved behind him.

 **Shion's field** **  
** **Empty - Felax - Empty** **  
** **Empty - Milius - Empty** **  
**  
"Turn end"

 **End of turn 1** **  
** **Shion - Naruto** **  
** **5 - Hand - 5** **  
** **0 - Soul - 0** **  
** **0 - Dmg - 0** **  
** **0 - CB - 0** **  
** **0 - G zone - 0** **  
**  
"My turn. Draw" Naruto drew a card, put it in his hand then chose another to ride. " **Assassinate Sailor** , ride!"

 **Assassinate Sailor** **  
** **Grade: 1** **  
** **Power: 7000** **  
**  
A female aquaroid with long waving blond hair appeared on VC. She held an emerald bow in her hand. She also wore a marine uniform. Arios moved behind her.

 **Naruto's field** **  
** **Empty - Sailor - Empty** **  
** **Empty - Arios - Empty** **  
**  
"Boost by Arios, Sailor attack Vanguard!"

 **Assassinate Sailor** **  
** **Total Power 12000** **  
**  
Shion and the spectators were a bit surprise at Naruto's style. Aqua Force is a clan specify in multi attack to put pressure on his opponent. Often, AF users will call RGs when they have a chance to attack. But Naruto just stick with VG for now.

"No guard!" declared Shion

"Drive check. _**[Blue Storm Marine General, Despina- critical trigger]**_. I give all effects to Assasinate Sailor"

 **Assasinate Sailor** **  
** **Total Power 17000** **  
** **Cr: 2** **  
**  
Sailor uses his bow and shot at Felax, made the knight cringed in pain.

"Tch, as always he gets trigger on his first attack" Shion muttered in annoyance. "Damage check". _**[Laurel Knight, Sicilus] [Knight of Fragment]**_

"Turn end" stated Naruto.

 **End of Turn 2** **  
** **Shion - Naruto** **  
** **5 - Hand - 6** **  
** **0 - Soul - 0** **  
** **2 - Dmg - 0** **  
** **0 - CB - 0** **  
** **0 - G zone - 0** **  
**  
"Draw" Shion drew a card and rode it on VC. "Ride! **Absolute Blade Knight, Livarot** "  
 **  
** **Absolute Blade Knight, Livarot** **  
** **Grade: 2** **  
** **Power: 10000**

Livarot wore the same open western armor like the previous two. He held four swords with thin blades, two in each hand.

"Call, **Knight of Twin Sword**!"

 **Knight of Twin Sword** **  
** **Grade: 2** **  
** **Power: 9000** **  
**  
Twin sword is a knight in white armor, holding a pair of swords in his hand.

 **Shion's field** **  
** **Twin Sword - Livarot - Empty** **  
** **Empty - Milius - Empty** **  
**  
"Milius boost, Livarot attack Vanguard"

 **Absolute Blade Knight, Livarot** **  
** **Total Power 15000** **  
**  
"No guard" declared Naruto.

"Drive check". _**[Bringer of Dreams, Belenus- critical trigger].**_ "Critical to Vanguard, power to Twin Sword"

 **Absolute Blade Knight, Livarot** **  
** **Total Power 17000** **  
** **Cr: 2** **  
**  
 **Knight of Twin Sword** **  
** **Power: 14000** **  
**  
Livarot slashed at Sailor with his quadruple blades.

"Damage trigger, check _ **". [Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom]. [Blue Storm Battle Princess, Doria - draw trigger]**_. "Power to Vanguard and I draw 1"

 **Assasinate Sailor** **  
** **Total Power 12000** **  
**  
"Twin Sword, attack!" Shion ordered for the knight to advance.

Naruto didn't react, so Twin Sword leap up and slashed down at Assasinate Sailor.

"Damage check. _**[Magnum Assault].**_

"Turn end" Shion ended his turn with a satisfying smile.

 **End of turn 3** **  
** **Shion - Naruto** **  
** **5 - Hand - 7** **  
** **1 - Soul - 0** **  
** **2 - Dmg - 3** **  
** **0 - CB - 0** **  
** **0 - G zone - 0** **  
**  
"This is the end of turn 3 and participant Shion managed to lead. But will participant Naruto leave things like that?" announced Gouki looking at the screen, observing and commenting the fight.

"Stand and draw" stated Naruto, standing his force and draw. "Ride, **Magnum Assault**!"

 **Magnum Assault** **  
** **Grade: 2** **  
** **Power: 9000** **  
**  
A green aquaroid holding twin guns appeared on VC replacing Assasinate Sailor.

 **Naruto's field** **  
** **Empty - Magnum - Empty** **  
** **Empty - Arios - Empty**

"Arios boost, Magnum, attack Livarot"

 **Magnum Assault** **  
** **Total Power 14000** **  
**  
And once again Shion and the audience was surprise at Naruto's play. Again he only stick with Vanguard.

"Hey, hey, he again didn't call any RG. What is going on?"

"He is suppose to be Vanguard Master. He must know well that AF specify in multi attacks. So why he didn't use that power at full force?"

Those were the murmurs between spectators. However Shion knew that on his next turn Naruto will show the full power of his deck.

"So a calm before the storm, eh?" muttered Shion, narrowing his eyes at Naruto.

Naruto blinked and then looked at Shion appraisingly. "Woah! To think you realize that already. As expect from you, Shion"

Hearing his praise made Shion's pride boost up. "I realized that the moment Maelstrom was sent to your damage zone! You are using a Maelstrom deck, Naruto-san! A very annoying deck indeed. Attacking multiple times aside, that deck also can retire RGs and increase your hand"

Naruto gazed at the younger blond in wonder. "Heh, to think you know that much about my deck... Impressive! However, Shion, to know is one thing to counter is another! Let's see how you will stand up against my Maelstrom deck!"

Shion smirked at his challenge and respond. "As you wish! You can throw anything at me! But I will be the winner!"

"Otto! Participant Naruto has revealed his key card of his deck! So from here on out the fight expect to be more aggressive!" announced Gouki

" **Knight of Flash** , guard!" Shion put a card on GC to guard his Vanguard.

"Drive check" _**[Blue Storm Soldier, Kitchen Sailor - heal trigger].**_ "Power to Vanguard and I recover one damage"

 **Magnum Assault** **  
** **Total Power 19000** **  
**  
However Knight of Flash managed to protect Livarot as even with trigger effect Magnum power is less than Livarot and Knight of Flash combined.

"Participant Naruto failed to deliver a damage. However he managed to heal one damage! Let's see what is participant Shion's counter attack!" announced Gouki with an excite grin.

"Turn end"

 **End of Turn 4** **  
** **Shion - Naruto** **  
** **4 - Hand - 8** **  
** **1 - Soul - 1** **  
** **2 - Dmg - 2** **  
** **0 - CB - 0** **  
** **0 - G zone - 0** **  
**  
"Stand and draw!" Shion picked up a card then prepared to ride. " My passion and your sword together! Ride! **Blue Sky Knight, Altmile**!"

 **Blue Sky Knight, Altmile** **  
** **Grade: 3** **  
** **Power: 11000** **  
**  
Altmile is a warrior clad in open western armor. He held a small shield on his left hand and a sword on his right.

"Call! **Knight of Reform, Pir** "

A small knight wearing a western vest and holding twin scimitar appeared behind Twin Sword.

 **Knight of Reform, Pir** **  
** **Grade: 1** **  
** **Power: 7000** **  
**  
 **Shion's field** **  
** **Twin Sword - Altmile - Empty** **  
** **Pir - Milius - Empty** **  
**  
"Milius boost, Altmile attack Vanguard"

 **Blue Sky Knight, Altmile** **  
** **Total Power 16000** **  
**  
"No guard" declared Naruto.

"Twin Drive!". _**[Holy Knight Guardian]. [Knight of Flash- critical trigger].**_ "Get! Critical trigger! Power to Twin Sword and critical to Vanguard! Take this! Sky Noble Thrust!"

Altmile thrust his sword at Magnum Assault, causing the aquaroid to grunt in pain.

"Damage trigger, check". _**[Assassinate Sailor]. [Blue Storm Soldier, Rascal Sweeper]**_.

"Pir boost, Go! Twin Sword!"

 **Knight of Twin Sword** **  
** **Total Power 21000**

"Guard!" Naruto put Kitchen Sailor and Doria to GC to stop Shion's attack.

"Turn end"

 **End of turn 5** **  
** **Shion - Naruto** **  
** **6 - Hand - 6** **  
** **2 - Soul - 1** **  
** **2 - Dmg - 4** **  
** **0 - CB - 0** **  
** **0 - G zone - 0** **  
**  
"Otto! Participant Shion managed to push the Vanguard Master to 4 damages. But surely he won't let things end like this. Next turn, we anticipated participant Naruto to stride" announced Gouki.

"I am stand and draw" Naruto stood his force then drew a card. He looked at Shion in the eyes and asked. "Are you ready to face this storm, Shion?"

Shion didn't replied him, but gulp nervously. But his eyes held lots of determination.

"Good eyes" praised Naruto with a grin. He took out a card and rode it then chant. "Look here! For a powerful torrent is crashing in to extinguish that flame of hope! Ride! **Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom**!"

 **Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom** **  
** **Grade: 3** **  
** **Power: 11000** **  
**  
Naruto's Maelstrom has appearance like Leon's Maelstrom has used in the past. However their skill differs. Naruto is using the Break Ride version of the original.

"Here comes his stride" muttered Shion cautiously.

"Generation zone... release" Naruto discard another Maelstrom to stride. "Whirlpool of justice! Wash away all sins in this world! Stride Generation!... **Blue Storm Marshal Dragon, Admiral Maelstrom** "

 **Blue Storm Marshal Dragon, Admiral Maelstrom** **  
** **Grade: 4** **  
** **Power: 26000** **  
**  
The future Maelstrom is a white and blue mighty dragon with white wings that vibrating sounds.

All the audience together with Shion gasped at the new Maelstrom.

"It's finally here! Participant Naruto's Stride Dragon! The very same embodiment of justice, Blue Storm Marshal Dragon, Admiral Maelstrom!" Gouki announced loudly and excitedly.

"Call! Rascal Sweeper, Theta, Sebastian, Nikki!" Naruto has filled up all his RC with units and prepare for a serious attack.

 **Blue Storm Soldier, Rascal Sweeper** **  
** **Grade: 2** **  
** **Power: 9000**

 **Blue Storm Battle Princess, Theta** **  
** **Grade: 1** **  
** **Power: 7000** ****

 **Blue Storm Marine General, Sebastian** **  
** **Grade: 3** **  
** **Power: 11000**

 **Kelpie Rider, Nikki** **  
** **Grade: 1** **  
** **Power: 7000** **  
**  
 **Naruto's current field** **  
** **Rascal Sweeper - Admiral Maelstrom - Sebastian** **  
** **Theta - Arios - Nikki**

"Naruto has form a serious formation and prepare to unleash a storm at Shion! Can the younger challenger withstand his attacks?" announced Gouki to the audience.

"Let's go, Shion! I will show you the new power of AF. Wave!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Wave?"

"Rascal Sweeper, attack Vanguard. Skill activates, power +2000"

 **Blue Storm Soldier, Rascal Sweeper** **  
** **Total Power 11000**

"No guard" declared Shion and checked damage trigger. _**[Margal - draw trigger].**_ "Power to Vanguard and I draw a card"

 **Blue Sky Knight, Altmile** **  
** **Total Power 16000** **  
**  
"Rascal's skill exchange position with Theta. Theta, attack Twin Sword. Skill, power +2000. Wave 2, +3000"

 **Blue Storm Battle Princess, Theta** **  
** **Total Power 12000** **  
**  
"Guard!" Shion put Techgal to GC.

"Nikki boost, Sebastian attack Vanguard"

 **Blue Storm Marine General, Sebastian**

 **Total Power 18000**

"Guard!" Shion countered again, putting Knight of Flash to protect Altmile.

"Arios boost, Admiral Maelstrom attack Altmile"

 **Blue Storm Marshal Dragon, Admiral Maelstrom** **  
** **Total Power 31000** **  
**  
"Holy Knight, perfect guard!" Shion put the Holy Knight to GC and discard Felax

"Triple Drive!". _**[Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom].**_ _**[Blue Storm Battle Princess, Doria- draw trigger].**_ "Draw trigger! Vanguard, power +5000 then draw". _**[Blue Storm Soldier, Kitchen Sailor- heal trigger]**_. "Power to Vanguard and I recover 1 damage".

Admiral Maelstrom shot a power surge of water stream at Altmile, but Holy Knight Guardian, protected the knight with her shield.

Shion sighed in relief, but Naruto still hasn't done. "Arios' Generation Break! If this is the fourth or more attack on Vanguard and the attack of a unit with Maelstrom in the name did not hit your opponent this turn. I can put him in soul to destroy 1 of your rearguards and draw a card" Naruto counter blast and moved Arios in the soul. With Arios' skill he retires Pir and then draw a card.

Shion grimaced at losing his important unit.

"Turn end"

 **End of turn 6** **  
** **Shion - Naruto** **  
** **3 - Hand - 6** **  
** **2 - Soul - 3** **  
** **3 - Dmg - 3** **  
** **0 - CB - 1** **  
** **0 - G zone - 1**

'This guy is too strong. At this point, it will be dangerous to let him get another turn. I must finish him on this turn' Shion analyzed the situation carefully.

"I am stand and draw!" Shion stood his force and drew a card. He discarded Sicilus to pay the cost for stride. "Generation zone... release! Stride Generation! **Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile**!"

 **Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile** **  
** **Grade: 4** **  
** **Power: 26000** **  
**  
A future form of Altmile appeared on the field. Unlike his former self, this one has longer hair and held a long twin swords.

"Stride skill! Pir, superior call. Also Pir and Twin Sword gets power + 5000!"

 **Knight of Twin Sword** **  
** **Power: 14000** ****

 **Knight of Reform, Pir** **  
** **Power: 12000** **  
**  
"Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile skill! All units in front row power +3000!"

 **Knight of Twin Sword** **  
** **Power: 17000** ****

 **Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile** **  
** **Power: 29000** **  
**  
"Milius' skill, put him in soul to superior call Benizel. Benizel' skill superior call Techgal and both gets power +2000. With Altmile skill, Benizel gets additionally +3000! Then Pir skill activates, both Twin Sword and Pir +4000!"

 **Knight of Twin Sword** **  
** **Power 21000** ****

 **Knight of Reform, Pir** **  
** **Power 16000** ****

 **Knight of Refinement, Benizel** **  
** **Power: 14000** ****

 **Techgal** **  
** **Power: 10000** **  
**  
 **Shion's current field** **  
** **Twin Sword - Altmile - Benizel** **  
** **Pir - Empty - Techgal**

"Otto! Shion has power up all his units drastically! It seems that he intend to finish off Naruto this turn! Can Naruto survive his ferious attacks?" announced Gouki actually impressed at Shion's display of power.

"I see. You intend to finish me off this turn" stated Naruto calmly looking at the  
younger blond." In normal situation, you would stride Gablade and only stride this unit on your second turn. But it seems you deemed a serious opponent enough to stride Aerial Altmile as your first stride. Well, I am happy that you gave that much credits"

"Yeah, you are completely right, Naruto-san. In normal situation I would stride Gablade. But if my opponent is you than it is too dangerous for me if you get another turn. So I will defeat you on this turn, Naruto-san!" declared Shion pointing in challenge at the older blond.

Naruto's mouth twitch to a smirk. "Interesting... If you think you can finish me off this turn the go ahead! However, just so you know, if you failed to finish me off this turn then you won't get the next turn"

Shion's eye narrowed at his words. 'What did he mean by that? Even if I failed to finish him off this turn I may get a perfect guard. So why did he declare  
that?'

Shion shook his head to snap out of his thoughts. 'Its no time to hesitate! I must win this match for their sake!' Chrono and Tokoha popped up in his head.

"Techgal boost, Benizel attack Vanguard!"

 **Knight of Refinement, Benizel** **  
** **Total Power 24000** **  
**  
"Guard!" Naruto put Doria and Kitchen Sailor to GC.

"Aerial Divine Knight attack Vanguard!"

 **Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile** **  
** **Total Power 29000** **  
**  
"No guard" declared Naruto

"Triple Drive!" _**[Laurel Knight, Sicilus]**_. _**[Sky Blue Knight, Altmile]**_. _**[Bringer of Dreams, Belenus - critical trigger].**_ "Critical Trigger! Power to Twin Sword. Critical to Altmile!"

 **Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile** **  
** **Total Power 29000** **  
** **Cr: 2** ****

 **Knight of Twin Sword** **  
** **Total Power 26000** **  
**  
"Damage trigger, check" _ **[Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom].**_ _**[Blue Storm Battle Princess, Theta]**_.

"Finish this match, Twin Sword!" Shion zshouted out.

 **Knight of Twin Sword** **  
** **Total Power 42000**

"Not so fast!" Naruto shouted out and nullified Shion's last attack with Perfect Guard, Blue Storm Shield, Homerus.

"No..." Shion whispered in horror. Just one damage. One damage! But he couldn't finish him off. "T-turn end"

 **End of turn 7** **  
** **Shion - Naruto** **  
** **5 - Hand - 2** **  
** **1 - Soul - 3** **  
** **3 - Dmg - 5** **  
** **3 - CB - 1** **  
** **2 - G zone - 1** **  
**  
"Shion manage to push Naruto to 5 damages while at the same time stay in the lead. But it seems Naruto didn't worry a bit. He has declared that he will finish Shion on his turn! How will he do that when Shion is at 3 damage and with 5 cards in hand?" announced Gouki make the audience even more anticipate at the result of this fight.

"I am stand and draw" Naruto looked at the card he draw and declared suddenly. "Final Turn!"

Shion narrowed his eyes and retort. "Final Turn, you say? Aren't you just too arrogant to declare that, Naruto-san? My damage is only at 3, also I have 5 cards amongst them 1 is Perfect Guard. How will you break through my guard?"

Naruto closed his eyes and smirk. "Just watch and see". He picked up a card and raised it up while chanting. "Dragon spun into existence from the warp of the wind and weft of the sea, live up to the legend in your ideal form! I cross-break ride **Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom**!"

 **Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom** **  
** **Grade: 3** **  
** **Power: 11000** **  
**  
Shion's eyes widened like dinner plates as well as the spectators, Gouki was not an exception as well. Leon glanced from his position at the mighty dragon. This dragon brought back some not so pleasant memories of his past. The time he sold his body and soul to Link Joker to resurrect Aqua Force.

"It's finally here, people! The one and only legendary unit used by Soryuu Leon in Final of Asia Circuit. Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom!" shouted Gouki excitedly. Words can not be explain what kind of honor or is to see the legendary dragon once again.

"Glory Maelstrom. The legendary dragon of AF" muttered Shion, still has not recover from his shock.

"That's right. This is the true extent of my might, Shion!"

"Breakride skill, Glory Maelstrom gets power +10000 and a new skill. Also while Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom is in soul, this unit gets power +2000" Naruto counter blast to pay the cost of stride skill.

 **Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom** **  
** **Power 23000**

"Assasinate Sailor, call"

Assasinate Sailor appeared behind Glory.

Naruto exchanged position of Rascal and Theta then entered battle phase.

"Rascal Sweeper attack Vanguard. Skill, power +2000"

Shion didn't know about the breakride skill, but he knew that Glory's Ultimate Break sealed off the Perfect Guard. So he calculated that if he got a trigger then he maybe able to guard Glory Maelstrom attack.

"No guard"

Rascal charged at Altmile and slashed the knight with his emerald blade.

"Damage trigger, check". _**[Margal- draw trigger].**_ "Yosh! Power to Vanguard and I draw 1"

Naruto's mouth twitch when he saw Shion took the 4th damage. Shion noticed something strange. 'Why the heck he smiled when I got trigger and increased my hand?'

"Rascal skill, exchange position with Theta. Theta, attack Twin Sword"

"Intercept!" Shion intercept with Benizel.

"Nikki boost, Sebastian attack Vanguard"

"Guard!" Shion put Sicilus to guard from Sebastian.

"Assassinate Sailor boost, Glory Maelstrom attack! Break ride skill, I retire Twin Sword and draw a card. Also you can't guard with grade 0. Glory Maelstrom Ultimate Break, you can't guard with grade 1 or higher and Glory gets power +5000!"

 **Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom** **  
** **Total Power 37000**

"Impossible! I can't guard at all!" Shion whispered in shock and disbelief. In his hand is enough grade 0 to guard the attack in normal situation. But in this case he is completely helpless.

"So this is Vanguard Master's power. So overwhelming" muttered Shion in wonder.

"No guard"

"Twin Drive!". _**[Blue Storm Marine General, Despina- critical trigger].**_ "I apply all effects to Vanguard". _**[Blue Storm Soldier, Missile Trooper- critical trigger]**_. "The same. All effects to Glory Maelstrom!"

Glory unleashed its mighty roar receiving the power of triggers.

 **Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom.** **  
** **Total Power 47000** **  
** **Cr: 3** **  
**  
"D-double critical?" Shion whispered in horror and despair. He literary felt all his strength left him all of a sudden and nearly fell on his knees.

"Like with Chrono, I am ready to take you on any time, Kiba Shion" stated Naruto looking at the younger blond with an expressionless gaze.

"Nothing is over yet! If I get double heal, I can still overcome this turn" Shion still hasn't given up and you could see the flame of determination burn in his eyes. "Damage trigger, check!". _**[Knight of Twin Sword]**_. _**[Healing Pegasus- heal trigger].**_ "Heal trigger! Vanguard, power +5000 and I heal one"

Shion hesitate to check the third because he already has two Healing Pegasus in his hand. 'Please, let me get another one! Please!'

"Third check!". _**[Knight of Reform, Pir]**_. Shion widened his eyes in shock, but admit his defeat by showing Naruto his last damage.

 **End of turn 8** **  
** **Shion - Naruto** **  
** **5 - Hand - 3** **  
** **1 - Soul - 4** **  
** **6 - Dmg - 5** **  
** **3 - CB - 3** **  
** **2 - G zone - 1** ****

 **Winner Tatsunagi Naruto.**

"And its finally end! The winner is Tatsunagi Naruto!" announced Gouki loudly and solemnly. His victory made the fan girls even crazier.

"Kyaa~ Naruto-sama! You are the best!"

"I love you, Naruto-sama~!"

The guys just glared daggers at the clueless Naruto that was scratching his head. 'What is so great about this idiot that the girls are crazy about him?' That was the thought that rang in all the mind of the present males in the audience.

 **Scene change**

But despite Naruto's victory, Try3 still managed to win as both Chrono and Tokoha had defeated their opponent respectively. So right now they are standing on stage to receive a stamp that gave them 10 points.

"Congratulations Try3 for accomplishing Magallanica G-quest" the chief branch congratulated them and gave them a stamp.

The others applaud which make Try3 grinned.

Leon approached Naruto and praised him. "Good job there, Naruto. I see that I was not mistaken entrusting you Glory Maelstrom card"

"Thanks! But you could at least win your match, Leon-san!" Immediately Jilian snatch his ear and growled. "Watch your tongue and think carefully before say anything to Leon-sama!"

Jaime laughed heartily and exclaimed. "Hahaha! The mood will never dull thanks to amigo here!"

Try3 also watching them from their position and had conversation of their own.

"Well, what do you think about Naruto?" asked Chrono staring at the said blond.

"He is strong, no overwhelming even. The tittle of Vanguard Master is really fit him. Now I really can believe that he can play for any clan" replied Shion seriously.

Tokoha decided to join the conversation. "Is he really that strong? I mean I know that he was proclaimed Vanguard Master and all that. But aren't you two overestimate him a bit too much?"

Both Chrono and Shion stared at Tokoha like she had grown a second head. "Than go and taste his strength. first hand"

"Next is Dra- Empire, right? I am sure he will be there for G-quest as well. Seek him out then challenge him" suggest Shion.

Tokoha nodded and replied. "Ok! I am the only member of Try3 that haven't fight him yet. And when I fight I will win!"

"Good luck with that" Chrono stated a bit sarcastically.

 **A/N: Alright, the G-quest in Magallanica is finished. Next comes Dra-Empire, bit not right away. In the next chapter, Naruto will be forced to Fukuhara by the order of Una-San new branch chief.** ****

 **I wanted to ask you guys one thing. What deck from you want for Naruto to play in Dra-Empire. I will post a vote, so please vote for each deck.** **  
** **1: Brawler deck** **  
** **2: OC Vortex Stride deck** **  
** **3: OC Hyakki Vogue Stride deck**


	3. Phantom Nightmare in Fukuhara

**A/N: Hi, guys! I thank everyone that has R &R this story. Also don't forget to send votes for Naruto's deck in Dra-Empire G-quest.**

 **Now I will continue with the story.**

 **United Sanctuary HQ**

One red head guy was sitting on his armchair and twirling his cup of tea in bore. The guy has spiky long red hair. He wore a short grey vest and black trousers.

"Man, I am so tired. Why the heck I even agree to take this job, after Ibukki left?" the red head whined like a baby.

In front of him was a beauty with blue long blue hair. She wore a vest as well, beneath it was a white shirt. She also wore a long grey skirt.

"Ren-sama, you are just to kindheart, that you can't deny a friend request" the bluenette interjected.

Suddenly Ren remembered something and looked up at Asaka, to ask her.

"I remembered that Naruto-kun has returned. Asaka, I want you to fetch him and register him as Fukuhara student. Currently, our team are busy with Una-San business. I need someone to take care of Foo Fighters as well"

Asaka raised her eyebrow in wonder. Of course, she could still remember the brat that constantly tease her about Ren-sama. He asked such outrageous questions such as: when will she marry Ren-sama? When will they bore some children? Or one question that always earned him some slap from, why is she so scary.

"Ren-sama, you can't be serious!" protested Asaka heatly. "That brat is so irresponsible! You can't possibly entrust Foo Fighters HQ to him"

Ren looked her with an airhead look and stated. "Eh? But Naruto-kun is a very capable fighter. Except Aichi-kun and Kai, he was the only one that give me difficulty in a fight"

"I am not talking about his abilities, but his sense of responsibility. All of us know just how much irresponsible that brat is! True, when it comes to passion to Vanguard nobody could compare to him. But he will slack off every chance he got to eat! I can't let someone irresponsible like that to lead Foo Fighters!" retort Asaka, shaking her head in protest.

"True, but I have another goal, Asaka. Since we left, Fukuhara has lost it's brilliance and capable fighters remained very little. But I believe that Naruto-kun can bring that brilliance back with his passion" explained Ren with a grin.

"As expect of Ren-sama! You thought through everything!" exclaimed Asaka clasping her hands, hers eyes is shining with stars in them.

True. Since AL4 has graduated, Fuluhara only have one champion, Yahagi Kyou, but Kyou didn't have the  
quality of a leader, that's why Ren didn't entrust Foo Fighters to him. But Naruto is the other matter, he may act irresponsible and at times slacking to do what he wants. However when things got serious, he could become a true leader that you couldn't help but wonder on awe at his sudden change in personality.

 **With Naruto**

Since his appearance in Magallanica G-quest, Naruto has become as much popular as Rummy Labyrinth. His appearance aside, the people were on awe at his ability to wield all the clans. The journalists were hunting him for interview like he was some kind of rare animal for hunters. That's why now we see him, hiding his appearance under a hoodie with huge hood and sunglasses. The hoodie was pretty exotic in snow-white colour and has the image of Dragruler Phantom on the back.

On free time, our hero as usual wanted to eat something tasty. This time he wanted to try something called 'Vanburger'. So right now he is standing at queue and anticipating his turn. However fate was cruel to the blond fighter, as out of nowhere a hand snatched his ear and dragged him somewhere.

Naruto cried out in pain, holding his poor ear and glared at the assailant with glistering eyes.

"Ahh! That hurt like a bitch! Who the heck dare to do that?"

Suddenly he felt a dread feeling and looked up carefully at the person that assault him. His face immediately as this was one of the women that he feared the most. His shaking gaze met up with the deadly and chilling eyes of Narumi Asaka.

"A-Asaka-san! H-how did you find me?" stuttered the blond fearfully. The poor blond has about 4 Nemesis in his life, and it just happened to be all women. One was Jilian Chen, the second was none other then the Assassin of AL4, Narumi Asaka. The third happened to be his foster sister, Tatsunagi Kourin. However the one that he even dread to glad have at from a kilometer away was Tokura Misaki.

Next to Asaka was another guy with neat white hair that reach to his neck. He was snickering at Naruto, because the later was cowering like a scaredy cat in front of Asakaя . That's right it was another member of AL4, that replacing Shinjou Tetsu, 'Crusher' Kyou.

"Look at how pathetic you make yourself appear, blondie! Ore-sama would never cover before a woman like that!" exclaimed Kyou arrogantly.

Asaka slowly and deadly turned to Kyou, which made the later pale. "Did you just say something, Kyou?"

"N-nothing at all, Asaka!" Kyou sweat and waving his hands forward in denial.

Naruto looked at Kyou with a deadpan gaze. Suddenly he felt himself being dragged by the scruff.

"We don't have any time to slack off! Naruto, you will come with us. I will explain everything on the way!" stated Asaka while dragging the poor blond away.

Naruto struggled and pulling a tantrum right in the shop. The people looked amusedly at the sight.

"No! Let me go! I want my freedom back! It's all your doing, right, Ren-shishou? I know it is and I curse you for that!" Naruto cried out loudly making the people looked at him strangely.

 **Scene change  
Fukuhara High School**

Asaka explained everything to Naruto on the way to Fukuhara. Naruto glared at the air all the time, imagining a certain red head and cursed him all over again. After Asaka had registered Naruto as Fukuhara student, she gave him a key to Foo Fighters HQ and left him with Kyou.

Things become more complicated, when the teacher wanted to introduce a new student to his class. The reaction was predictable. The boys looking at him with shiny eyes in admiration, while the girls basically swoon over him.

Kyou didn't feel jealous, but vice versa he pitied the blond because when the lesson over the blond might be ripped apart by his classmates girls.

 **Scene change  
On the rooftop of Fukuhara**

Naruto and Kyou were hiding themselves on the roof. Both decided to have a match. So far, Naruto was in lead, but Kyou quickly corner him with Spiky Brothers overwhelming power. But in the end Naruto barely win thanks to double trigger.

"Not bad, blondie! I see why Ren demanded for you to take over for him Fukuhara" comment Kyou with a smirk.

"You are one to talk, Kyou-san! You nearly killed my that turn!" Naruto smirked back and replied.

Both smirked at each other and bumped their fists. Vanguard fighters understand each other and could become friends very fast through the fight. Naruto and Kyou were no exception. Just after one fight, but Naruto could already call Kyou his buddy.

"Are you plan to stay here, forever Naruto? You've become a friend of the great me, so I will solve that problem for you" declared Kyou puffing his chest out.

Naruto rolled his eyes and retort. "Don't be foolish. Have you forget how frightful a female wrath can be?"

Kyou just shivered recalling how ruthless Asaka can be. Not once he has felt at the death door due to that woman.

 **Scene change**

When Kyou and Naruto were about to head to the Foo Fighters building, someone has intercept them. It was a student of Fukuhara. He has silver hair that reach his back, but the front was spiked up though. He has a pretty arrogant expression with a smirk that said 'I am superior' on his face. It was one of the prick that caused Fukuhara's reputation got worse. His name is Takanami Shinji, one of the most dirty bastard that polluted Vanguard.

"I heard that the so called Vanguard Master has arrived in Fukuhara. So I decided to see him for myself" Shinji started with an arrogant grin, staring down at Naruto. "I should say I am not really impressed. So why don't we have a match, Vanguard Master-san yo?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and stared at the guy in front of him. Asaka has already told him about the situation in Fukuhara, including those who responsible for tainting Fukuhara's reputation. He doesn't have doubt that Takanami will use some dirty trick. But he must teach him and the entire Fukuhara, that he won't tolerate anyone that shaming Vanguard. He will make an example out of this one for everyone to see.

Kyou knew that Takanami will use dirty tricks in this match and was about to warn Naruto to refuse it. But the blond made his move first.

"Ok, I accept your challenge" replied Naruto. "However I want for everyone to witness this match". Naruto turned to Kyou and request. "Can you please gather all the students at the school ground, Kyou-san?"

Kyou looked at the blond suspiciously, but shrugged his shoulder and did what he was told. After some minutes, all the students were gathered.

A fighting table rise up from the ground and both fighters put their deck to the respectful place. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Takanami's deck seeing it a bit thinner than his.

While two fighters prepare to fight, the audience wondered why they were gathered here. But they shook off that thought and paid their attention on the fight

"Stand up, Vanguard!" announced the system.

Both fighters than flipped up their first Vanguard.

" **Judgebau Revenger** " announced Naruto revealed his Vanguard. It was a dog with a collar that has broken chain on it.

" **Composed Seeker, Lucius** " Shinji's first Vanguard was a knight with long white hair in ponytail, holding a spear on his right hand.

On the side, Kyou observed the fight like others. "Ho! So this time he uses Ren's Revenger deck, eh? I see, that guy really could play for any clan. Interesting!"

Naruto decided to go first, so he drew a card then ride. " **Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter** , ride"

 **Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter**  
 **Grade: 1  
Power: 6000**

Naruto's field  
Empty - Dark Bond - Empty  
Empty - Judgebau - Empty

A small purple haired girl with two buns on her head appeared on VC. She also held a golden trumpet. Also Judgebau was moved behind him.

"Turn end"

 **End of turn 1  
Naruto - Shinji  
5 - Hand - 5  
0 - Soul - 0  
0 - Dmg - 0  
0 - CB - 0  
0 - G zone - 0  
**  
Shinji has that arrogant smirk all the time. "Draw. I ride **Honest Seeker, Cynric**. Also call one more to RC"

 **Honest Seeker, Cynric  
Grade: 1  
Power: 7000**

Two identical knight appeared on Shinji's field. Both have white hair and clad in white armor. They held crossbows in their hand. Lucius was moved behind Cynric, that was in RG

 **Shinji's field  
Empty - Cynric - Cynric  
Empty - Empty - Lucius**

"Battle!" shouted out Shinji in glee. "Cynric in VG, attack!"

"No guard" declared Naruto paying close attention to Shinji's right hand.

When it's time to drive check, Shinji activated the device that he hid behind his jacket on the wrist. The device opened up and thrust out a card on Shinji's right hand.

"Drive check!". **[Seeker, Halo Breath Dragon - critical trigger].** "Critical trigger! Effect to Vanguard and power to RG!"

 **Honest Seeker, Cynric  
Power: 7000  
Cr: 2**

Honest Seeker, Cynric  
Power: 12000

Cynric shot his crossbow at Dark Bond causing the poor girl to cry out in pain.

Kyou widen his eyes when he saw Shinji cheated. He was about to intervene, but Naruto held his hand up and shook his head. The blond has his hair shadowed his eyes.

"Damage check". **[Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom]**. **[Freezing Revenger- draw trigger]**. "Power to Vanguard and draw 1"

 **Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter  
Total Power: 11000  
**  
"Hahaha! Do you really think that petty trigger will save you?" exclaimed Shinji arrogantly. "Lucius boost, Cynric, attack!"

 **Honest Seeker, Cynric  
Total Power: 20000  
**  
"No guard" muttered Naruto. All this time, his eyes were shadowed by his bang. But if your look closely, you could feel a raging aura that the blond barely holding back.

"Damage check". **[Freezing Revenger - draw trigger].** "Power to Vanguard then draw 1"

"Hmph, turn end. Hahaha, even the Vanguard Master is nothing before my might!" cried out Shinji gleefully.

 **End of turn 2  
Naruto - Shinji  
7 - Hand - 5  
0 - Soul - 0  
3 - Dmg - 0  
0 - CB - 0  
0 - G zone - 0**

"Stand and draw" muttered Naruto then drew a card. "Ride, **Nullity Revenger ,Masquerade**. Call, **Wily Revenger, Mana**. Use her skill, to superior call **Providing Revenger, Arkham**. Skill, soul blast and draw 1"  
 **  
Nullity Revenger, Masquerade  
Grade: 2  
Power: 9000**

Wily Revenger, Mana  
Grade: 2  
Power: 8000

Providing Revenger, Arkham  
Grade: 1  
Power: 6000

First to appear was a knight in a blue armor that his his entire body. In his hand is a huge broad sword. Then next to him a witch appeared, wearing revealing outfit and a floating crystal in her hand. Behind her was a short knight with dark armor and holding twin daggers.

 **Naruto's field  
Mana- Masquerade - Empty  
Arkham - Judgebau - Empty**

"Battle! Judgebau boost, Masquerade attack Cynric!"

 **Nullity Revenger, Masquerade  
Total Power 14000  
**  
"No guard!"

"Drive check **". [Healing Revenger- heal trigger].** "Power to Mana and recover 1 damage"

 **Wily Revenger, Mana  
Power 13000  
**  
Masquerade slashed at Cynric with his broad blade causing the knight to wince in pain.

"Damage check". **[Seeker, Light Saver Dragon].**

"Boost by Arkham, Mana attack!"

 **Wily Revenger Mana  
Total Power 20000  
**  
"No guard" growled Shinji with gritted teeth.

 **[Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas]**. The second damage was none trigger as well.

"Turn end" said Naruto. Arkham returned to the bottom deck due to Mana's skill.

 **End of turn 3  
Naruto - Shinji  
8 - Hand - 5  
0 - Soul - 0  
2 - Dmg - 2  
0 - CB - 0  
0 - G zone - 0  
**  
"Stand and draw" stated Shinji then chose a card to ride. " **Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod** , ride! I will end you on this turn. Call, Cerdic and Isbuzzard"

 **Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod  
Grade: 2  
Power: 10000**

Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic  
Grade: 2  
Power: 9000

Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard  
Grade: 1  
Power: 7000

Cynric was changed to a knight similar like Masquerade, wearing an armor that hide his body only in white color. But unlike Masquerade he held a javelin. Next to him a blond knight holding a round red shield appeared. Behind him is Isbuzzard, flailing his weapon.

 **Shinji's field  
Cerdic - Valrod - Cynric  
Isbuzzard - Empty - Lucius  
**  
"Battle! Valrod, attack Vanguard!" ordered Shinji with a crazy grin.

Naruto knew what is coming next but still declared. "No guard"

Like the previous turn, Shinji used the trick with his hidden device to got trigger. **[Seeker, Halo Breath Dragon- critical trigger]**. "Hahaha! Critical trigger! Triggers really only came to the strongest one and I am that one! Power to Cerdic, critical to Valrod!" Shinji, by that time, was cackling like a madman.

Kyou gripped his knuckles in anger at the cheater. But Naruto didn't want him to intervene so he won't.

 **Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod  
Total Power: 10000  
Cr: 2  
**  
 **Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic  
Power: 14000  
**  
"Damage check". **[Dark Revenger, Mac Lir]**. **[Freezing Revenger- draw trigger]**. "Power to Vanguard then draw"

 **Nulity Revenger, Masquerade  
Total Power: 14000  
**  
"Pff, such petty power up won't be enough to stop my attacks" scoff Shinji arrogantly.

"Lucius boost, Cynric attack! Lucius skill, if I have three or more RG in the front he gets power +3000"

 **Honest Seeker, Cynric  
Total Power 18000**

"Guard" Naruto put Healing Revenger to GC.

"Then boosted by Isbuzzard, Cerdic attack!"

 **Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic  
Total Power 21000  
**  
"No guard" By this time, Naruto's patience has running thin.

"Damage check". **[Revenger, Dragruler Phantom]**

"Turn end! I will finish you on my next turn!" declared Shinji with an arrogant smirk.

 **End of turn 4  
Naruto - Shinji  
8 - Hand - 4  
0 - Soul - 1  
5 - Dmg - 2  
0 - CB - 0  
0 - G zone - 0**

"Damage 5 vs 2! Can Naruto really wine ken this guy cheats like that" Kyou wondered out loud. However he suddenly felt chills down his spine when he looked at Naruto's furious icy eyes.

"I am done playing games with you, clown!" Naruto declared with his eyes widen scaring the shit it everybody present. "Final turn! Stand and draw!" The blond added the card to his hand then grinned with a chilling smirk.

The audience was shocked that Naruto had declared final turn in his condition.

"Oi, oi, did you hear that? Naruto-san had just declared a final turn!"

"Is he serious or joking? His opponent is still at 2 damages!"

"It's impossible to win on this turn!"

Shinji though narrowed his eyes and muttered. "Final turn? Are you perhaps blind or have problems with you head? I am still at 2 damages and you are at 5! How on Earth are you gonna deliver 4 damages to me? Even with double critical you can only inflict me 3 damages at max. So stop that bluffing!"

Naruto's mouth twitch to a wide grin making him look even more frightful. His expression remind Kyou of Ren when he was drunk by Psyqualia's power.

"I never bluff! It's time I teach you, trash a lesson!". Then he held a card up and began to chant. "Mythical beast that appears from beyond! Confuse his heart and crush his soul! Ride! **Revenger, Dragruler Phantom**!"

 **Revenger, Dragruler Phantom  
Grade: 3  
Power: 11000  
**  
A pitch black dragon holding Mordred's sword and wearing his armor replacing Masquerade. It has blazing red eyes.

Kyou widened his eyes and smirk upon seeing Dragruler. "Ah! I see with this unit he could finish that cheater off this turn!"

"Call! **Overcoming Revenger, Rukea**. **Self-control Revenger, Rakia** "

 **Overcoming Revenger, Rukea  
Grade: 2  
Power: 9000**

Self-control Revenger, Rakia  
Grade: 1  
Power: 7000

Rukea was a knight with long white silky hair. If it was not for his muscular chest, he could easily by mistaken for a girl. Rakia was a knight with short spiky gray hair. A notable trait of him is the glasses on his eyes. On his left hand was a small shield, while on his right was a blade.

 **Naruto's field  
Mana - Dragruler Phantom - Rukea  
Empty - Judgebau - Rakia**

"Heh..." Shinji looked at Naruto's formation with a bored look.

"What a fool! He didn't even realize in what condition he is in" scoffed Kyou shaking his head.

Naruto looked down at Shinji with a chilling gaze and said. "It seems you still not aware in what situation you are in, fool! Then let me show you a true despair! Limit Break, activate!"

Suddenly Dragruler roared to the sky and both Mana and Jusdbau turned to dust. Then Dragruler absorbed that dust and power up.

 **Revenger, Dragruler Phantom  
Power: 21000**

Naruto counter blasted and retired Mana and Judgebau. Dragruler roar loudly, it's eyes blazing up. Then he pointed his blade at Valrod and inflict him a damage.

 **[Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas].** That was the damage caused by Dragruller LB.

Shinji widened his eyes in shock and screamed. "WHAT THE HECK? I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!"

Naruto's smirk only widened and if possible his eyes turned more malicious. "That was Dragruler Phantom's Limit Break. By retiring two Revengers, Dragruler gets power +10000 and inflict 1 damage on your Vanguard. This skill otherwise known as **Mirage Strike**!"

"M-Mirage Strike?" muttered Shinji in horror.

Naruto continued to look down at Shinji and exclaimed. "I know from the beginning that you use that device on your wrist to cheat to fetch triggers. So what will you do, cheater? Putting trigger from device or checking damage hoping for trigger? Either way you've already lose this fight! Such a disgrace as you dare to call yourself a fighter! I will crush you so that you won't be able to look at Vanguard cards normally again, vermin!"

Everybody froze up at Naruto's outburst. There is so much fury in that eyes of his.

By this time, Shinji has already trembling and biting his lower lips in fright.

"That's not enough!" exclaimed Naruto voice still full of fury. "Dragruler's LB is an act skill. That means as long as I pay the cost, I can use it again!"

"NANI!" shouted out everybody except Kyou who was grinning and enjoying the scene.

Naruto then call two Healing Revenger. Both Rakia and Rukea lit up receiving power.

 **Overcoming Revenger, Rukea  
Power: 15000**

Self-control Revenger, Rakia  
Power: 13000

Naruto again used Mirage Strike. Shinji decided that he won't wait for trigger to come and used his device. It was another Halo Breath Dragon. Naruto didn't stop there and called two Waking Angel and retired them. Shinji again used his trick and check the last Halo Breath. Naruto then called his last two cards from his hand.

 **Outstanding Revenger, Sega  
Grade: 0  
Power: 4000**

Transient Revenger, Masquerade  
Grade: 1  
Power: 7000

Sega was a knight with a feral grin holding two guntlets that look like a dragon heads. He had the same dark armor like the rest of Revengers. Masquerade is a guy with short spiky white hair wearing an elegant business suit and had a metal left hand.

To sum it up what we have:

 **Revenger, Dragruler Phantom  
Power: 41000**

Overcoming Revenger, Rukea  
Power: 27000

Self-control Revenger, Rakia  
Power: 19000

Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod  
Power: 20000

 **Naruto's current field  
Masquerade - Dragruler - Rukea  
Empty - Sega - Rakia  
**  
"Battle! First I will start by attacking Cerdic with Masquerade!"

 **Transient Revenger, Masquerade  
Total Power: 10000  
**  
Shinji didn't react so Cerdic was disperse.

"Rakia boost, Rukea attack!"

 **Overcoming Revenger, Rukea  
Total Power: 46000  
**  
"Chiron, perfect guard!" Shinji was sweating bullets and trembling in fear.

"Finale!" Naruto smirked coldly. "Sega boost, Dragruler attack Vanguard. Sega's skill, when this unit boost a unit with 'Dragruler' in the name if i have 3 or less cards in hand and the damages in my Dmg zone is 4 or more, you can't guard with grade 1 or higher!"

"What!" whispered Shinji in disbelief.

 **Revenger, Dragruler Phantom  
Total Power: 45000  
**  
Shinji only has 2 Halo Breath in his hand left. He didn't have enough cards to guard this attack.

"No guard" declared Shinji helplessly with gritted teeth.

Naruto smirked and performed Twin Drive. "First check **". [Dark Revenger, Mac Lir].** "Second check **". [Revenger, Waking Angel- stand trigger** ]. "Rukea, power +5000 and stand"

 **Overcoming Revenger, Rukea  
Total Power: 32000  
**  
"D-damage check!" Shinji checked his last damage with trembling hands, but Naruto's ruthless words completely destroyed any hopes for him.

"Do you really think that the trigger will come to a cheater like you? You disgust me to no end, worm! Check the last damage and disappear from my sight!"

Shinji slowly flipped up his last damage with trembling hand. Then he fell to his knees in despair as well as dropping all the triggers left from the device.

 **[Honest Seeker, Cynric].** The last damage was revealed and it wasn't a heal trigger. However even if Shinji got heal trigger, Rukea will finish him off. Yes, a true despair.

 **End of turn 5  
Naruto - Shinji  
2 - Hand - 0  
1 - Soul - 1  
5 - Dmg - 6  
3 - CB - 0  
0 - G zone - 0  
** **  
Winner Naruto  
**  
After the fight, Shinji run off while crying like a baby. The other students of Fukuhara started to respect and fear Naruto even more. Since that day, glory has returned to Fukuhara and Naruto as the leader received respects from the entire school. Foo Fighters now is the HQ to all Fukuhara students as each one tried their best to become stronger. Also they didn't want to disappoint their leader that put faith in them.

News spread quickly and soon everybody knew what happened in Fukuhara. Having Vanguard Master as a leader was truly a blessing to Fukuhara. None the less, everybody are looking forward for Dragon Empire G-quest.

 **With Tokoha**

Tokoha was in her room lying on her bed to remodel her deck.

"I will not lose to you, Naruto! No matter how strong you are I must overcome you to show Shion and Chrono that Anjou Tokoha is not a pushover!" exclaimed Tokoha with blazing eyes. Also she took out a magazine and opened to the centre of it. There was a poster in it. Tokoha slowly opened it up and flushed slightly at the image of someone.

"To be truthfully, he is kinda attractive and looked more cuter than Jaime" admitted Tokoha looking at the poster of none other than Tatsunagi Naruto. Suddenly, she shook her head furiously and shouted. "Gahh! What am I thinking? I should focus on remodeling my deck! Not daydreaming at my target!"

 **A/N: Ok, finally finished. As I said before next chapter is Dragon Empire G-quest. Don't forget to vote for the deck for G-quest.**

Ja ne


End file.
